Niemals mehr
by Kasan
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei und Duo kehrt zu den anderen zurück. (mit perwoll gewaschenen- singing Hee-chan ^^)


Disclaimer: Die Leutchens gehören net mir (SCHAAAAAAAAADEEEEEE!!!!!! *sign*") Sondern irgend so ner blöden Firma und Zeichner. Selbst das Lied ist nicht von mir *heul* sondern von Olli P. Das Leben ist sooooo ungerecht! Aber die Story ist meins!! Harhar *wahnsinniglach* öhöm *räuper* Ist noch wer da? Nö, alle weggelaufen. Aber die Herren im weißen Kittel dort wollen doch bestimmt die Geschichte lesen, nicht?  
  
Zeichenerklärung: ##Flash## . ###  
  
=Rückblick "Laber, sülz" = Gerede *"quäk"* gesungener Liedtext Und los  
  
Niemals mehr  
  
Der Krieg war vorbei und endlich kehrte Frieden auch im Leben der Gundam Piloten ein. Sie lebten nun alle auf einem Winner Anwesen auf der Erde. Alle, bis auf Duo, der bereits kurz nach der Verkündung des "ewigwährenden Friedens" seine Sachen gepackt hatte und ohne irgendwelche Erklärungen gegangen war. Er meldete sich auch nicht, ließ die anderen Piloten weder wissen, wo er sich befand, noch wie es ihm ging. Natürlich gab es dafür, wie auch für sein Verschwinden an sich, einen Grund. Um es mit einem Wort zu sagen: Flucht. Er flüchtete vor seinen Gefühlen zu einer Person und auch vor der Person selbst. Aber obwohl er Alles versuchte musste er feststellen, dass es so unmöglich weitermachen konnte. Zu sehr zerfraß ihn die Sehnsucht. Und so kam es, dass gut sechs Monate nach Duo Maxwells letztem Lebenszeichen eben dieser unangekündigt und mit seinem Dauergrinsen bei den Anderen auf der Matte stand. Quatre öffnete die Tür und wenig später fand sich Duo, vom blonden Araber zu Boden geknuddelt, vor. "Mann, Duo, da bist du ja! Wie geht es dir? Warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet? Komm doch rein. Ich mach dir Tee, was hälst du davon? Ich bin gar nicht auf dich eingestellt. Nix für ungut!" Duo, dem überhaupt keine Zeit zum Antworten gelassen wurde, musste noch stärker grinsen. "Hast du meinen Platz eingenommen, Q-man? Du redest ja ununterbrochen!" Quatre schien leicht verlegen, musste aber schmunzeln. "Ach Quatsch, dass ist doch nur, weil wir uns so lange nicht gesehen haben. Wo stecken die Anderen jetzt schon wieder. Wenn mal was los ist, sind sie nicht da!" Der langhaarige Amerikaner konnte nur lachen beim Anblick, den der klein Blonde gab, als er geschäftig durchs Haus wuselte. Wenig später waren die Gundam Piloten wieder vereint im Wohnzimmer. Auch Trowa und Wufei standen Quatres Redeschwall in nichts nach und fragten Duo Löcher in den Bauch. Nur Heero stand schweigend in der Ecke, wobei es Duo erschien als wären die Blicke des stoischen Japaners um ein vielfaches kälter als früher. Das war Duo unangenehm, er würde mit Heero sprechen müssen.alleine. Aber erst musste er sich wohl rechtfertigen und seinen Text runterrasseln. "Wisst ihr Jungs, ich hatte hier in der Nähe zufällig zu tun und da ich schon mal in der Gegend war hab ich mir gedacht: Duo Maxwell, hab ich mir gesagt, schau doch mal bei den Anderen vorbei und guck, wie es ihnen geht. Sind ja schließlich deine Freunde. Außerdem hab ich beim Koffer packen ausversehen ein paar Sachen von Hee-ch.Heero eingepackt, die sind noch im Auto." Es brauchte ja keiner zu wissen, dass die Sachen nicht durch Zufall mitgenommen wurden. "Warum bist du überhaupt gegangen?" schaltete sich Trowa ein und Quatre knüpfte sofort an. "Genau, was war den los? Wir haben uns echte Sorgen gemacht, weil wir nichts mehr von dir gehört haben." Der Langhaarige zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. "Ich brauchte mal ne Auszeit. Nix gegen euch Jungs." Soweit so gut. Das Gröbste überstanden. Und gelogen hatte er auch nicht.nur nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt. "Und dafür brauchtest du dann andere Gesellschaft, Maxwell" Duo fröstelte leicht beim kalten Klang der Stimme und wandte sich zu Heero, der gerade gesprochen hatte. "Wie meinst du das, Heero?" Er konnte doch unmöglich wissen.Nein, das konnte nicht sein. "Du hast mich schon verstanden, Maxwell. Ich rede vom Schwarzhaarigen in der Bar letztens oder gab es da so viele?" Der Amerikaner zuckte innerlich zusammen. Wie konnte Heero das wissen? Das war doch auf L3 gewesen! Allerdings konnte es sein, dass Heero immer noch irgendwelche Aufträge ausführte und zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch auf L3. Duo hatte sich in den letzten Monaten in zahllose One-Night-Stands geworfen, um alles zu vergessen und der, von dem Heero sprach war Bernard, der einzige, mit dem er mehr als eine Nacht verbracht hatte. Aber nach einer Woche war dann doch Schluss. Die anderen Piloten sahen ihn bereits komisch an. Er musste also langsam mal was sagen. "Ach das! Das war Bernard. Wir waren zusammen, aber das ist längst vorbei. Passten nicht so wirklich zusammen." Heero schnaubte nur verächtlich und verließ kommentarlos den Raum. Quatre war der Erste, der das entstandene Schweigen unterbrach. "Mach dir nichts draus, Duo. Du kennst ihn ja. Jetzt erzähl mal, was du so gemacht hast." Duo grinste "Aber klar doch, Q-man!"  
  
Eine gute Stunde später war Duo total erschöpft. Erst der Flug von L3 zur Erde und dann das Erzählen. Doch recht anstrengend. "Du schläfst natürlich hier." Stellte der blonde Araber klar. "Wenn du möchtest, kannst du das gleiche Zimmer nehmen wie sonst auch. Soll ich dich rauf bringen?" Aber Duo wehrte ab. "Ne, lass mal Q-man. Das krieg ich grad noch selber hin." Langsam ging der bezopfte Junge die Treppe zum ersten Stock hoch und steuerte auf das Zimmer zu, welches er einmal bewohnt hatte. Doch mitten auf dem Gang stoppte er. Von irgendwo her erklang das Spiel einer Gitarre und eine verbitterte Stimme sang:  
  
*"Niemals mehr, Niemals mehr, Niemals mehr, Niemals mehr! Ohoh! Niiemals meherher!"*  
  
Neugierig und merkwürdig berührt näherte sich Duo der Quelle der Musik und blieb kurz darauf wie erstarrt stehen, als die Stimme, diesmal vor Sarkasmus nur so triefend, mit dem eigentlichen Text begann:  
  
*"Du sagt, du warst grad in der Gegend, auf nen Sprung kommst du vorbei. Woll'st mal wissen wie's mir geht, ist ja schließlich nichts dabei wenn man sich wieder sieht, so als Freunde. Du wolltest mir schon ewig diese Sachen wiedergeben."*  
  
Es passte! Es passte alles so haargenau! Aber konnte das sein?  
  
*"Doch ich frag mich, was wer wie du, ganz ehrlich gesagt, aufgedonnert wie ein Modell"*  
  
Automatisch blickte Duo an sich herunter. Es stimmte schon. Er hatte sich echt fein rausgeputzt! War ihm gar nicht aufgefallen. Ob dieses Lied etwas zu bedeuten hatten? Es passte so GENAU! Es schien, als hätte der Sänger Duo durchschaut.analysiert? Der unüberhörbare Sarkasmus zeigte deutlich, dass er Duos Geschichte nicht abgenommen hatte. Ohne Duo wirklich Zeit zum Nachdenken zu geben, fuhr der unbekannte Sänger fort, und immer mehr kam Duo zur Ansicht, dass der Text geradezu für diese Situation geschrieben wurde.  
  
*"am helligsten Tag, mitten in der Woche ganz am Ende dieser Stadt so ganz zufällig zu tun hat. Kaum hab ich dich vergessen, stehst du auch schon wieder da und dein Blick scheint mir zu sagen: Lass es werden, wie es war. Lass es werden, wie es war"*  
  
War es wirklich so offensichtlich? Dass Duo sich wünschte, Heero würde ihn nicht mehr ganz so kalt ansehen, so wie früher. Die Stimme wurde wieder verbittert und enthielt einen Hauch von Verzweifelung.  
  
*"Niemals mehr, Niemals mehr! Straße ohne Wiederkehr! So was kann ich dir kein weiteres Mal verzeih'n! Niemals! Niemals mehr, Niemals mehr! Das ist auch so lange her. So was kann ich dir, So was kann ich dir, nicht noch mal verzeih'n. NEIN! Niemals mehr!"*  
  
Immer mehr Unruhe sammelte sich im bezopften Amerikaner an. Nicht nur, dass der Text geradezu maßgeschneidert wirkte, nein, mit jedem Wort verstärkte sich der Eindruck, Heeros Stimme zu vernehmen. Aber Heero würde niemals singen, erst recht kein so emotionales Lied.oder?  
  
*"Im ersten Moment, hab ich gar nicht durchgeseh'n. Du und dieser Typ, ich konnt' dieWelt nicht mehr versteh'n. Ich konnte nicht mehr denken, meine Seele stand in Flammen. Du sagst, es sei vergangen. Ach so, ihr seid nicht mehr zusammen? Das erklärt ja einiges! Dass dir das nicht peinlich ist! Weil dein Motiv jetzt augenscheinlich ist"*  
  
Duo starrte auf die Tür, aus der gerade zweifelsohne diese Worte geklungen waren. Die kalte Präzension, mit der dieser Satz, eher Feststellung, gemacht wurde, verunsicherte ihn. War er wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen?  
  
*"Und fang nicht an zu weinen, denn das zieht bei mir nicht mehr. Ich floss mit deinen Tränen, das ist ziemlich lange her. Ich sehe, du trägst wieder meinen Ring an deinem Finger. Die gleichen großen Zeichen, die Bedeutung ist geringer. Die gleichen großen Zeichen, die Bedeutung ist geringer."  
  
WAS? Duo hob seine Hand. Das an seinem Finger.der Ring.er war.wirklich Heeros!  
  
###Flash###  
  
Duo hatte sich übernommen und lag krank im Bett. Bei ihm saß Heero, sein Partner und erklärte ihm etwas "Eigentlich waren wir beide vorgesehen, aber da du ausfällst, werde ich es wohl alleine machen" Doch der Amerikaner fiel ihm ins Wort. "Du allein? Das kannst du nicht machen Heero. Nimm einen von den Anderen mit." Das Gesicht des Japaners verdunkelte sich. "Glaubst du, ich könnte die Mission nicht alleine durchführen?" Duo funkelte daraufhin wütend und meinte ironisch "Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich mein, wenn es etwas schwieriger wird, drücken wir einfach auf den Selbstzerstörungsknopf. Fabrik im Eimer, Mission erledigt. Ist schon klar Yuy!" Er blickte vor sich auf die Bettdecke und wischte sich über die Augen. Am Ende hatten seine Emotionen doch überhand gewonnen. Er wollte nicht, das Heero ihn verließ. "Das werde ich nicht, Duo." Der Angesprochene blickte erschrocken auf. Hatte er etwa laut gedacht? Heero löste eine dünne Kette von seinem Hals, die Duo vorher noch gar nicht aufgefallen war. Dabei sagte er: "Wir sind Partner, Duo. Ich lass dich nicht alleine. Nicht, solange du das hier hast." Damit legte er Duo einen Ring in die Hand, der an der Kette gehangen hatte. "Das hol ich mir wieder, Maxwell." Schnell ging Heero aus dem Raum und ließ einen verwunderten Duo zurück. So viele Worte passten nicht zu Heero und schon gar nicht so freundlich.fast zärtlich. Der Junge betrachtete den schmalen Silberring und streifte ihn dann lächelnd über.  
  
3 Tage später Duo hatte die letzten Tage fast durchgehend geschlafen. Diesmal wurde er geweckt von einer regen Diskussion vor seiner Türe. "Toll, dass du wieder da bist." Eindeutig Quatre. Aber wer war.da gab es doch eigentlich nur einen. "Willkommen Yuy!" HEERO!!! Am liebsten wäre Duo aus dem Bett gesprungen und dem stoischen Japaner um den Hals gefallen. Doch er bremste sich und beschränkte sich auf's Lauschen. "Aber eines würde mich schon interessieren" gab Wufei zu. "Hn?" "Du hast schon aus nichtigeren Anlässen die Selbstzerstörung aktiviert.warum diesmal nicht? Nicht, dass wir das gewollt hätten!" Es wurde still und Duo klebte schon fast mit dem Ohr an der Tür. Heero hatte also auf seine selbstmörderischen Aktionen verzichtet. Er war total erleichtert. Aber aus welchem Grund? "Hab's versprochen." Duos Knie gaben nach und er sank zu Boden. Heero hatte also wegen ihm.weil er es ihm versprochen hatte? Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür und Duo spürte, wie ihn zwei starke Arme umfingen. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Heero und der Gefragte war erstaunt, Besorgnis aus der Stimme zu hören. Er umschlang den Wing-Piloten. "Danke" nuschelte er leise an Heeros Brust, aber der hatte ihn verstanden. "Wofür?" "Dafür, dass du noch lebst" Heero trug ihn vorsichtig zum Bett. "Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich mir den Ring wiederholen komme." Er deutete auf Duos Ringfinger. Der errötete. Den Ring hatte er nicht mehr abgenommen. Nur zum Duschen. "Also." Duo faste einen spontanen Entschluss. "Ich gebe ihn dir aber nicht wieder!" "Nani?" Heero schien wirklich verwirrt. "Na" erläuterte Duo leicht nervös "ich behalte ihn, damit du immer wieder zu mir zurückkommst.ähm.ja.und wenn wir nicht mehr kämpfen müssen, kriegst du ihn wieder, okay?" Ein wenig ängstlich musterte er seinen Gegenüber. Er hatte echt Mist geredet, vor allem, dass er sich das "zu mir" nicht hatte verkneifen können. Aber Heero nickte nur. "Akzeptiert!" und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
  
###  
  
Der Ring war ein Symbol gewesen. Dafür, dass Duo nicht von Heero getrennt werden wollte und für das Versprechen, das Heero gegeben hatte. In Erinnerungen schwelgend hatte Duo den Refrain verpasst und hörte erst wieder die 3. Strophe.  
  
*"Ich habe lang genug gelitten und zwar ein für alle Mal. Das mit uns ist nicht zu retten, 2 ist meine Unglückszahl"*  
  
Autsch. Deutlicher konnte man es nicht mehr ausdrücken. Schließlich bedeutete "Duo" nicht anderes als zwei und auch sein Pilotencode lautete 02. Und falls es wirklich Heero war, der da sang.  
  
*"Denn mein Herz und meine Seele standen lang genug am Marterpfahl. Vor lauter Warten auf Erlösung von der Qual Hab ich mir das Warten abgewöhnt, aber egal! Jedenfalls warte ich auf dich Sicherlich nicht noch einmal .nicht noch einmal Niemals!"*  
  
Ein weiteres Mal erklang der Refrain, dann wurde es leiser und nach einer Weile erstarb auch das Gitarrenspiel. Nur langsam löste sich Duo aus seiner Starre und verließ den Platz, an dem er bereits seit einer geraumen Zeit wie angewurzelt gestanden hatte. Er öffnete die Tür und blickte in den Raum, der noch bis vor kurzem mit Musik und Gesang erfüllt gewesen war. Heero saß auf seinem Bett, die Gitarre auf dem Schoss und sah erschrocken zur Türe.zum eingetretenen Amerikaner. Schnell hatte er sich aber wieder unter Kontrolle und die gewohnte kalte Maske war wieder zu sehen. "Was willst du hier, Maxwell. Ach ich weiß schon. Quatre hat dich einquartiert, nicht?" Er legte die Gitarre zur Seite. "Na, dann fühl dich mal wie zu Hause" zischte er und ging durch die Tür auf den Gang , danach hörte Duo ihn die Treppe hinuntersteigen. Niedergeschlagen setzte sich der Zurückgelassene auf das Bett. Warum nur? Er hatte durch sein Verschwinden, seine Flucht, alles viel schlimmer gemacht. Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass er auf etwas hartem saß. Unter der Bettdecke fischte er ein Buch hervor. Es war mit so vielen Schlössern gesichert, dass Duo bezweifelte es aufzubekommen.wenn es denn abgeschlossen gewesen wäre. Auf den ersten Seiten fand er einige Melodiefolgen, die ihm vertraut erschienen. Als er die Gitarre zur Hand nahm und sie nachspielte wusste er auch, woher er sie kannte. Er hatte sie eben noch gehört, sie gehörten zum Lied. Wenige Seiten weiter stand auch der passende Liedtext. Die letzten Worte waren noch nicht trocken, also hatte Heero sie vor kurzem erst geschrieben. Dass dieses Buch dem Japaner gehörte bezweifelte Duo nicht im Geringsten, das war eindeutig Heeros Handschrift. Heero hatte den Text also selbst verfasst und das auch erst vor kurzem. Kein Wunder also, dass er so gut zur Situation gepasst hatte, er war anscheinend gerade deswegen geschrieben worden. Leider hob diese Erkenntnis Duos Laune kein bisschen. Eher das Gegenteil traf ein. Durfte man dem Text Glauben schenken, und das tat Duo, hatte er es geschafft, zwischen sich und Heero etwas aufzubauen. Jetzt, wo Duo näher darüber nachdachte, fielen sie Dutzende Beispiele ein, wo Heero sich ihm gegenüber anders verhalten hatte als bei den Anderen.freundlicher, sanfter. Aber da er wie ein Feigling abgehauen war und Heero allein gelassen hatte, hatte er alles wieder zerstört, nein, noch schlimmer gemacht. Er war ja so ein Idiot!  
  
Duo wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war und wie lange er schon auf dem Boden hockte, aber es war draußen bereits dunkel, als Heero zurückkehrte. Erst als er die Tür schloss schien er das Häuflein Elend auf seinem Zimmerboden zu bemerken. "Was wird das, Maxwell?" fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Zitternd stand Duo auf. Die beiden ehemaligen Piloten sahen sich nur an, bis der Amerikaner es nicht mehr aushielt und auf den Kurzhaarigen zustürzte. Er umarmte den Japaner, klammerte sich an ihn wie ein Ertrinkender und seine Hände krallten sich in den Rückenstoff des vertrauten Tanktops. "Es tut mir so leid Heero" schluchzte Duo "ich habe dir und auch mir so wehgetan , aber ich glaubte, es wäre das beste für uns beide. Alles es war ein großer Fehler, das sehe ich jetzt ein, alles habe ich falsch gemacht. Aber es war keine Absicht. Denn ich.ich.ich liebe dich doch!" Stille "Du tust was?" "Ich liebe dich Heero" Eine lange angespannte Pause trat ein. Schließlich war es wieder Duo, der es nicht weiter aushalten konnte. "Heero?" "." "Sag doch was!" Duo wurde immer unruhiger. Endlich bewegte Heero wieder seine Lippen. "Niemals mehr" Der Amerikaner verkrampfte sich. Es war also endgültig vorbei. Umso erstaunter war er, als Heero seine Arme um ihn legte. Irritier blickte er auf und sah in ein glückliches Gesicht, in dem zwei kobaltblaue Augen funkelten. "Niemals mehr lass ich dich wieder gehen Duo!" hauchte der junge Japaner und besiegelte dieses neue Versprechen mit einem Kuss. Duo war jetzt wirklich wieder "heimgekehrt".  
  
Ende. Finito. Schluss. Basta! 


End file.
